habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Heroes and Villains
About We are a conglomerate of players dedicated to complete quests and defeat bosses for the greater good as well as for our personal benefits. Become a hero or a villain and let's work together on an endless journey of fame, glory, and most importantly satisfaction! Established in June, 6, 2015, by vom53, after speaking with the helpful Alys in the Newbie Guild, vom53 sought a place where opposites can attract and thus, Heroes and Villains, was formed. Using our unique qualities and encouraging tactics. we have accomplished to bond together to improved the values we hold dear to ourselves. We are now looking forward to help others in pursing their dreams and become successful Habiticians. Newbie Training Program The Newbie Training Program is an initiative we created to foster a foundation for new players to understand the game in addition to other resources like the Newbie Guild and the Tavern. Players who join the Newbie Training Program will be known as students. Specifically, the student is trained to understand basic game mechanics, coordinate with fellow party members, develop consistent positive habits, and learn successful tasks techniques. In addition, students will be placed in pre-engineered conditions that will test their capability to deal with unique and challenging scenarios. Graduation Program Once a student has shown satisfactory results in their quest contributions and in their disciplinary of their tasks, the party leader can make the decision to graduate the student. Satisfactory and disciplinary will be upon the discretion of the party leader and the permanent members. Upon graduation, the student may be placed in a sister/brother party, invited to become a permanent member, tasked to create an allied party, released to find their own party. 'Party Members' Active Members: *'vom53 - '''Healer *'PsyMatt -''' Rogue *'Bleizez '- Rogue *'Kayim' - Warrior *'Naffster - '''Warrior *'carolsiddall - Warrior *'''Tino - Rogue *'Butterbee - '''Mage *'valiha - Mage '''Student Members *'LaMama Fox' - Rogue *'caliber' - Waited for Lv. 10. Former or Inactive Members: *'Noone yet - ' Graduated Members: *'Noone yet - ' Hall of Fame We recognize players who have gone beyond their limits and highlighted their accomplishments in our personalized rankings. Our current rankings are Highest Total Damage, Maximum Items Collected, and Most Buff Casts. In the future, we may add other categories and may include non-party members in the rankings. Our current rankings can be found here Dual Styling Questing We utilize a new party method called dual styling questing. With this setup, we have two teams that consists of players consisting of similar time zones in the same team. For some quests, we may use the both teams to complete a quest. In other instances, one team may be start a quest and another team will be assigned to complete other duties. Normally, this may be used as a part of the newbie training program to teach students about the basic mechanics of questing and the coordination between party members. In addition, this method instill a sense of committment in students and emphasize the importance of productivity. Other cases of this method includes the 2:2 scenario where one team will finish one quest in their time zone while the other team will start another quest in the opposite time zone upon the completion of the first team's quest. Thus, quests are completed at a faster rate and the cron is used effectively. Joining and Membership Good news! We are currently accepting students for the newbie training program. Please scroll above to the Newbie Training Program section to read more about this. On the other hand, all of our permanent party members are filled. If you still wish to join us as permanent party member, you can request to placed in a wait list. Quests Completed Category:The Armory